fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ness (SSB6)
Ness (ネス, Ness) is a starting veteran, and one of the twelve fighters who have appeared as playable characters since the original Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. He retains his design and moveset from SSB4. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Ness punches twice, then kicks. *Dash Attack - Ness sends three PSI sparks out in front of him with the third spark knocking the opponent up into the air. *Forward tilt - Ness kicks with a foot forward. *Up tilt - Ness pushes upward with both hands that produces a PSI spark. *Down tilt - Ness swiftly kicks out in front of him. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Ness swings his bat. *Up smash - Ness sends his yo-yo forward and performs "around-the-world" over himself. *Down smash - Ness sends his yo-yo backwards and "walks-the-cat" with it before pulling the yo-yo back. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Ness spins diagonally in the air with his arms outstretched. *Forward aerial - Ness sticks out his palms out, sending a stream of PSI sparks in front of him. *Back aerial - Ness kicks out backwards with both feet. *Up aerial - Ness headbutts up into the air. *Down aerial - Ness pulls his legs to his body before stomping down into the air, producing a PSI spark. Grabs and throws *Forward throw - Ness pulls his legs to his body before stomping down into the air, producing a PSI spark. *Back throw - Ness pulls his legs to his body before stomping down into the air, producing a PSI spark. *Up throw - Ness psycho-kinetically spins the opponent above his head before sending them up. *Down throw - Ness throws his opponent onto the ground and scorches them with PK Fire. Special Moves *Neutral special - PK Flash: A sphere of green light appears above Ness. As the attack button is held, the sphere moves downwards and increases in power, until the attack button is released or until it is fully charged, it explodes. *Side special - PK Fire: Ness fires a yellow, lightning-bolt shaped projectile, that travels in a straight line until it hits an enemy or destructible portion of a stage, at which point it explodes into a gradually-fading pillar of fire. Fires at an angle if used in the air. *Up special - PK Thunder: Ness creates a stream of lightning that can be aimed into opponents to deal damage with the head and stun with the tail. Aiming the head into Ness himself will launch him in a trajectory opposite to the side he was hit on, which is referred to as PK Thunder 2. *Down special - PSI Magnet: Ness creates a purple energy field around him which allows him to absorb any energy-based projectile (Like Samus' Charge Shot). It can be held in order to use it repeatedly. Final Smash *PK Starstorm - Ness creates a purple energy field around him which allows him to absorb any energy-based projectile (Like Samus' Charge Shot). It can be held in order to use it repeatedly. Taunts *Ness turns to the screen and nods his head while saying "Okay". *Ness takes his bat out and points it in front of him. *Ness releases a wave of PSI from his finger while shouting. On-Screen Appearances *Ness teleports on the screen using Teleport. He then shakes the ash off of his body. * Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Trivia * Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters Category:Subpages Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters